


You're So Cute!

by PallorBlackbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Polygamy, Surfs up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PallorBlackbird/pseuds/PallorBlackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sollux's innefecuality is often mistaken for indifference."</p><p>Humanstuck AU in which Sollux, Feferi, and Aradia are in a relationship together.<br/>Nice, light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Cute!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoneycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoneycomb/gifts).



The boardwalk is littered with a pastel facade of tourist traps, masquerading as surf-shops and blithe parlor palaces in the pale morning star- a single obviously honest endeavor in the maw with a name painted in shades of Olive Green- rendered quite in half by a streak of white light.  
From the outside animal bits and ends could be appraised- the once formidable jaw of a great shark suspended with fishing wire(?) from the ceiling and other oddities (from taxidermy behemoths to delicate dolly starfish)- quite resembling a voodoo market in the horn of Great forgotten rural African outposts.

Sollux's heart skips a beat, as it does every time he enters the place. Is it the percariously hung surf-board threatening to crush him hanging from the ceiling, or the sweetly brown-gold girl behind a round counter who's eyes (the eyes of poets and lovers) remain affixed his and Aradias  frames with such intent- absent mindedly slurping down some too-sweet soda? He couldn't know for sure.  
As if she holds some secret in those ardent seaside limbs.  
Aradia is quick to flit to the cashiers counter, leaning over the glass enclosure to hug Feferi tight.  
Sollux is suffered to wait his turn, dithering and endeavoring to maneuver his willowy form into a plush seat that resides in the stores "trying-too-hard" waiting area.

"What are you all doing here?"  the red-head of the bunches voice is shrill in the most endearing way.  
"We're here to pick you up, for thwim practice you know."  
Aradia interjects before blithely pecking the others cheek and taking a seat next to Sollux: "You really do need to get your drivers license."  
"I really want one! But I'm not allowed to drive yet..."  
"Your momth a jerk."

Sollux's snarky demeanor was often mistaken for confidence and Aradias shyer one, inhibition- though this couldn't be more incorrect and though Sollux had not yet even kissed Feferi on the mouth it had been theorized that Aradia had done more than that.

Sollux sinks deeper into his seat.  
"Don't be such a meany, minnow [A little giggling]."  
"Whatever, so are we going or not?"  
"Yeah! Just a few minutes let me get my stuff- Marshall my shift is up!"  
   
Marshall is the adolescents quite swarthy, sunglasses wearing boss who, despite his obvious rigidity when it comes to rules, provides special exceptions to young Feferi for some fey reason or another. His response is a disaffected grunt of confirmation and a long-labored shift in his seat that Feferi uses as permission to hop over the table and into the personal space of Aradia- who cannot be less perturbed.

The plush of her shoulder-sun spotted and warm- neared Sollux's face in her sprint so quickly he had little time to draw away and admire it. He looked intently at the two, behind technicolor glasses with chaste longing.  He had little courage and though he could be moments away from what he'd been waiting for since their meeting.

Feferi's eyes flit to him in some moments- Oh, a very princess this girl!- and she leans so intently in on the boys pink, pinkening facade he can smell the saccharine raspberry hue on her starlit breath.  
"Grab your keys before you turn completely red, Sollux-[More bright giggling]!"

Aradia laughs, tugs at the skirt of the other in her slow- lithely rose to her feet.  
"He's so shy."  
"I know, it's cute!"  
"I'm not fucking thy, don't call me thy thaths like calling Karkat quiet."  
"Yes you are-but I think it's adorable..."

 Her face is nearing his, and there are two hands on the boys knees now that engendered an internal screaming in him and yet he did lose his innefecual expression as Feferi's pretty button nose- In the way that suggesting she was about to kiss long-suffering Sollux.   
Piexes' eyes flutter shut- those ardent lashes twinkling against Sollux's own (now closed) lids.  
For all his efforts- patience, he would finally be rewarded and blithely he moved his face forward into...  
Nothing.  
Sollux's eyes flew open- an internal forlorn whimper at the sight of Aradia and that mischievous Feferi- his own car keys orbiting around her lovely finger by the chain.

Sollux frowns.

"Aw don't be such a pouter, maybe you'll get your kiss after the meet-"  
Aradia does nothing more than chuckle.  
"Are we gonna leave or what, you two are getting on my nerveth [Sollux rises]."  
"Come on don't be a baby!"  
"No."  
As they make their stride from corner to door, Aradia leans into Sollux's field of vision and with the insolence of a child- pinches his pale cheek: "You're so cute!"


End file.
